vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
You Hung the Moon
left | writer = Carina Adly MacKenzie | director = Jeffrey Hunt | previous = For the Next Millennium | next = I’ll See You in Hell or New Orleans }} You Hung the Moon is the second episode of the third season of and the forty-sixth episode of series overall. Summary IMPENDING THREATS AND A DIRE PROPHECY — After discovering that poachers have begun taking out werewolves in the bayou, and Jackson grow concerned for 's safety when she fails to show up during the full moon. Meanwhile, , the only one with the answer to Hayley’s whereabouts, plots ways to use that to her advantage. Elsewhere, approaches with her theory on who is behind the series of murders in the French Quarter, while Lucien delivers to Elijah an unsettling warning about the war brewing among the sire lines. Finally, after receiving a dire prophecy about the future of the Mikaelson siblings, Klaus takes extreme measures to determine the validity of this potential impending threat. and Freya also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle *Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martelhttps://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=1&t=1&p=148855 *Jason Dohring as Detective Will Kinney Guest Cast *Lawrence Kao as Van Ngyuenhttps://www.showfax.com/role_selection.cfm?l=1&t=1&p=148855 Co-Starring *Stephanie Cleough as Alexis Trivia *This episode will mark Jackson's first appearance this season. *TVLINE | I’m very intrigued by Alexis. Can you say anything about that “beast” we saw briefly in her vision? All the visions and things that make up the prophecy that she delivers to Klaus will continue to have a presence in the future. Our characters are going to try very hard to ignore, then change, the outcome of what Alexis saw in her mind. But the prophecy, which will become much clearer in the next episode, will hang heavily over them for most of the season. *Given the curse, how is Hayley using her one day in human form per month?That one day a month, probably she really wants to see her daughter, and she's worried about her friends and family among the pack. And she probably doesn't want to see Klaus Mikaelson. There has to be a reckoning between Hayley and Klaus. There is one, it will come very early in the season, and it's one of my favorite moments, sequences, scenes that we've done in the show. *And despite Hayley being stricken with the Crescent Curse, viewers will get to see Tonkin in the flesh next season, especially as it comes to deciding Hope’s fate. “There is, in fact, a custody fight early on in the season that turns violent,” Plec said, noting that the skirmish will result in deciding who should be taking care of Hope.Suffice it to say, Klaus probably isn’t going to have sole custody of their child. “He’s going to do badly as a single parent,” Morgan said. “He knows he’s messing it up but at least he’s trying.” *KLAUS & HAYLEY | If you’re expecting a reconciliation between Hope’s parents in the first half of Season 3, you might want to curb your enthusiasm just a bit. Simply put, Tonkin says that Hayley is still “furious” with Klaus for “this awful thing he’s done to the mother of his child. … She’s missing all these huge milestones in her daughter’s life, and she’s not going to be able to forgive him for that.” The show’s six-month time jump will “show the seriousness of the curse and what Klaus did to her.” Tonkin says it’s “important” for people to understand just how messed up that decision really was, which will greatly inform their first Season 3 confrontation. *TVLINE | I loved seeing Hayley back in human form. What can you tease about her deal with Davina?It’s a little bit of an unconventional agreement. Davina, in trying to assert her own power, realizes that she needs something equally powerful to back up her words. She’s recruiting the beast, so to speak, in order to provide protection and martial law as she deals with these renegade witches. *What does Davina (Danielle Campbell) want with Hayley (Phoebe Tonkin)?Davina, having taken Marcel's (Charles Michael Davis) advice perhaps a little bit too much to heart, really needs an assist in dealing with the witches that have shown their disrespect to her. She wants to make a point and she wants to make it loudly, and she's going to use Hayley to help her do that. *Is she at all thinking of the ramifications of this?Davina doesn't think much about the Originals family these days. She's riding a wave of power and a little bit of arrogance, and isn't thinking her actions might have repercussions. When all is said and done, the family has been trying for months to undo this curse, and here Davina strolls along and undoes it with a blink of the eye. Even if they're angry, the end result is the return of Hayley, so that is a good thing. *Speaking of the curse, we saw a lot of dead wolves in this hour. Are all of the wolves we know safe? And when will we see them again?We will see the familiar faces we are hoping to see very soon in the season; by the second episode, we'll know our favorite wolves are intact. Continuity Behind the Scenes Cultural References * "You Hung The Moon" Is a song by Elvis Costello. The song was released in 2010. From his (National Ransom) album. Quotes Extended Promo Davina (to Hayley): "You can be free, Hayley!" Hayley: "Fine. Just tell me who you want dead." Klaus (to Elijah and Jackson): "I thought I smelled swamp." Elijah (to Klaus): "What do you know?" Klaus: "A perfected vision of our family's spectacular downfall." Lucien (to Elijah): "We are on the brink of war!" Davina: "Hayley could be used against Klaus!" Klaus: "You listen carefully. The next gruesome murder will be yours." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x02 Promo "You Hung the Moon" (HD) The Originals You Hung The Moon Trailer The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= The_Originals_-_Will_and_Cami.jpg OG302a 0057b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302a 0095b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302a 0086b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302a 0106b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302a 0153b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302a 0181b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302b 0058b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302b 0083b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302b 0189b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg OG302b 0254b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the scenes= Bts3x02.jpg References See also Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three Category:Flashback episodes